Todo por una fiebre
by UchihaDiana
Summary: One-Shot. Por insistencia de la presidenta Kallen termina llevandole un encargo a Gino pero cuando llega y lo encuentra ardiendo en fiebre simplemente no puede abandonarlo ¡Gino x Kallen! ¡reviews please!


**¡¡hola!! aqui vengo de nuevo con mis delirios, pues ya saben, la pareja de Gino y Kallen es mi favorita de todo Code Geass claro que despues le sigue Lelouch y C.C pero bueno eso es otra cosa, pero igual espero que les guste esta historia**

**Aclaraciones: Ningun personaje aqui mostrado es mio, todo pertenece a... (no recuerdo el nombre de la emisora) bueno dejemosle en que pertenece a CLAMP porque vamos, esos bellos trazos no pueden pertenecer a nadie mas... en especial el de Gino n_n**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~Todo por una fiebre~

Después de que la paz fue restaurada, todos aquellos que habían estado en el campo de batalla intentaban tener de nuevo una vida normal, Britannia había cambiado mucho teniendo a Nunnally como la emperatriz y siendo Zero un símbolo entre la gente se sentían seguros de que los dos cooperaran

Kallen había ingresado de nuevo a la Academia Ashford, aunque claro que con sus altas notas no fue necesario que cursara el tiempo que había perdido, además de que todavía estaba como parte del consejo estudiantil

Ese día particularmente Milly había ido de visita a la Academia, y como de costumbre Rivalz se había puesto feliz de verla, claro aunque el lo negara estaba enamorado de ella

-¡Hola Kallen!- saludo la chica efusivamente

-Hola- respondió algo extrañada

-Que bueno es verte- menciono la rubia –Necesito que me hagas un favor-

-¿Un favor? ¿Cuál?- pregunto con algo de desconfianza, con eso de que la chica tenia cada idea rara

-Lo que pasa es que necesito darle esto a Gino- explico mostrándole una caja blanca –Son cosas que el conde Lloyd le manda-

-¡¿E-El conde Lloyd?!- pregunto Rivalz pálido –Aun te vez con el-

-Si- contesto la reportera -¿Eh? ¿Rivalz?- pregunto al ver como al chico lo rodeaba un aura de depresión

-¿Te sientes bien Rivalz?- pregunto Nina

-Si Nina, no es nada-

-Kallen ¿vas a ir?- pregunto Milly dándole mas importancia a su asunto

-¿Y porque no vas tu?-

-Lo que pasa es que tengo que ir a trabajar y los chicos tienen cosas que hacer ¿verdad?- pregunto volteándolos a ver

-Eh… ¡ah es cierto!- grito el chico al ver como la rubia les hacia un gesto con la cara -¿Verdad Nina?-

-Es cierto- apoyo la científica

-¿Iras Kallen?- pregunto la chica con los ojos brillándole

-Esta bien, iré- acepto la pelirroja, total si se negaba la presidenta le seguiría insistiendo, asi que ya que mas daba

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

En el trayecto la chica iba renegando por la encomienda, no era que le desagradase Gino sino que sentía algo raro cuando estaba con el. Mientras iba metida en sus asuntos llego a una casa pintada de blanco con un convertible rojo afuera. Se situó delante de la puerta y toco pero no se escucho ningún movimiento

-Que raro su coche esta aquí pero no abre- se dijo a si misma -Gino abre, soy Kallen- intento tocando de nuevo, desde adentro se escucho el ruido proveniente de los pasos del chico

-Hola Kallen- saludo al momento de abrir la puerta. La pelirroja se sonrojo al instante pues el rubio estaba vestido con una simple playera blanca y un pans negro

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la pelirroja al ver al chico. Tenía las mejillas rojas además de que estaba sudando

-Si no es nada, pasa- indico el rubio haciéndose a un lado para que la chica pasara. Cerró la puerta con mucho pesar mientras como podía avanzaba a uno de los sillones cercanos tumbándose en el

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- volvió a insistir la chica

-Que lindo que te preocupes por mi- menciono sonriendo. La piloto se acerco mas a él para examinarlo

-¡Ardes en fiebre!- dijo sorprendida mientras tocaba la frente del chico –Será mejor que descanses-

-Lo haré, pero quédate conmigo, no quiero estar solo- pidió el chico

-Si, esta bien- acepto la pelirroja, por que solo un desalmado dejaría a un enfermo solo ¿verdad? Como pudo hizo que el rubio caminara y ayudándolo llegaron a la habitación. La cama estaba hecha un desastre como si recién se hubiese levantado, lo que era muy probable

-Acuéstate- dijo Kallen ayudando al rubio

-Gracias- susurro

-Iré a traer agua- menciono levantándose de su lugar y saliendo de la habitación. Al salir de la habitación y pasar por la sala de estar pudo ver un teléfono negro sobre una mesa de madera con cristal, lo que le hizo recordar que según ella su visita seria corta, pero no podía dejar al chico en semejante estado, asi que lo mejor seria avisarle a su madre que no regresaría pronto, además para su buena suerte no tendría que ir a la Academia al día siguiente

-"_No creo que le moleste_"- pensó la ojiazul tomando el teléfono, marco el numero y espero hasta que le contestaron –Madre- tras unos breves momentos de hablar colgó el teléfono

De nuevo camino hacia la cocina, había estado en esa casa un par de veces y como no era tonta no se le olvidaba que camino debía seguir. Entrando ahí tomo un recipiente para llenarlo de agua y un paño y regreso al lado del chico

-Gino será mejor que llame a un doctor- menciono al ver que la temperatura del rubio seguía aumentando –Sino no te recuperaras-

-Esta bien- suspiro

De nueva cuenta se dirigió a la sala en donde había dejado el teléfono para llamar al que fuera el doctor de su madre, al fin y al cabo había demostrado ser muy bueno al curar a su madre de la adicción al Refrain

-Doctor, soy Kallen Kouzuki necesito que venga a esta dirección- pidió mientras le pasaba la dirección. Unos momentos después el doctor llego, examino al rubio para luego darle unas medicinas a Kallen y según lo que le había dicho, no podía dejarlo solo

-Bueno tomate esta pastilla- dijo la pelirroja dándole un vaso con agua y la tableta

-Si- Gino agarro el medicamento y como pudo se lo tomo

-Supongo que no comiste ¿verdad?-

-No, pero no tengo hambre- contesto sonriendo

-No me importa, el doctor dijo que tenías que comer bien-

-Bueno si te pones en ese plan, supongo que no tengo de otra-

-Parece que la medicina hace efecto rápido, tu humor ya regreso-

-No, lo que pasa es que tu estas aquí- Kallen se sonrojo al instante

-Como sea, voy a prepararte algo- dijo antes de salir, Gino solo sonrió al ver el rostro sonrojado de la chica, aunque después se tumbo de nuevo en la cama

-Pero quien se cree- gruño la chica para después sonreír –Aunque es un idiota- canturreo

La chica no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo pues hasta eso tenía varios alimentos, asi que hizo lo que le pareció más apropiado para un enfermo, una buena sopa caliente

Cuando iba de camino a la habitación noto la presencia de ciertas fotos entonces con curiosidad se acerco a verlas, en unas aparecía él con Anya y Suzaku, las otras eran con los chicos de la Academia, con ella, y con los Black Knights pero hubo una ultima que capto su atención se le veía a el pero mas joven con dos personas de buen vestir que supuso seria su familia y atrás casi escondida una chica con traje de sirvienta, entonces viendo esa foto una pregunta nació en su mente ¿Por qué se unió al ejercito si era de buena familia?

-Kallen- se oyó la voz del chico

-¡Ya voy!- contesto mientras de nuevo iba con el chico

-¿Qué me preparaste?- pregunto curioso

-Esto, y mas vale que te lo comas-

-Jamás lo rechazaría sabiendo que tú lo hiciste especialmente para mí-

-Si claro- respondió con burla –Tu fiebre bajo, pero no mucho-

-Aunque ya me siento mucho mejor- sonrió haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo

Después de que terminase de cenar se acostó, ya era noche, cerca de las 11:00 p.m.

-Kallen ¿tienes sueño?- pregunto el rubio al ver que la chica bostezaba pesadamente

-Un poco- respondió mientras sus ojos se volvían un poco llorosos por el sueño –Pero no te puedo dejar solo-

-Si ese es el caso quédate aquí- propuso, porque vamos iniciar una vida desde cero no es precisamente iniciando pobre, asi que ya se imaginaran, si tiene un convertible rojo que no tenga una cama king size

-¡¿Qué?!- grito apenada

-Calma solo es para que no me dejes solo-

-Supongo que no tengo de otra-

-Bien, aunque ¿piensas dormir con el uniforme de la Academia?-

-Si no duermo con el uniforme ¿con que quieres que duerma?-

-Bueno eso si, aunque mejor ponte esa sudadera, seguro te cumbre bien- indico señalando la prenda blanca que reposaba en una mesa cercana

-Esta bien- acepto dado que no se sentiría cómoda solo con la falda y la blusa porque la chaqueta se la había quitado

-Bueno voy a apagar la luz- dijo algo apenada, Gino solo asintió. Cuando el cuarto estuvo en penumbras Kallen a tientas se metió en la cama, sentía el calido aliento del rubio muy cerca haciendo que le dieran escalofríos

-Tranquila, no muerdo- menciono divertido el chico

-Idiota-

-Realmente eres mi chica ideal-

-Seguro que la fiebre te hace delirar- dijo sonrojada, claro que por la falta de luz su sonrojo no se notaba –Aunque mejor dime ¿Por qué te uniste al ejército?-

-Porque no quería estar en mi casa- respondió con un tono extrañamente serio

-¿Y eso?- pregunto curiosa –Se supone que naciste en una familia aristocrática-

-Ser aristócrata no es precisamente bueno-

-¿Por qué?-

-Esta bien, te lo diré- suspiro cansado –Cuando tenia 14 años me enamore de la sirvienta de mi familia, pero cuando mi padre se entero la golpeo y corrió de la casa, entonces 2 años después yo me escape y me uní al ejército-

-Porque a tu familia le importaba mas la apariencia que tus sentimientos ¿no?- completo la pelirroja -¿Y que paso con la sirvienta?-

-No lo se- respondió sinceramente –Pero me siento solo-

-Tranquilo, me tienes a mi- dijo inconcientemente mientras comenzaba a abrazarlo

-Eso me calma un poco- En un momento ambos cayeron rendidos ante los brazos de Morfeo

A la mañana siguiente Kallen abrió los ojos pesadamente, se sentía cansada a pesar de haber tenido la mejor noche de descanso, y pues no era para menos dormir en los brazos de un chico que la quería verdaderamente

-¡Buenos días Kallen!- saludo enérgicamente Gino –Valla te vez mal-

-Y me siento mal- el rubio se acerco a verla

-Oh, parece que ahora eres tu la enferma- dijo al notar la calentura de la pelirroja

-Todo por tu entupida fiebre- dijo cansadamente

-Tranquila, yo te cuido- sonrió el chico

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**bueno pues ahi estuvo, no se, ustedes digan como estuvo, ya saben por medio de un review XD**

**pero si enserio "las opiniones hacen felices a los escritores" XD**

**¡¡aaaah como me encanta mi nuevo lema!! jejeje bueno pues yo me voy se cuidan ¡bye!**


End file.
